Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Jessica needs to master at least $50$ songs. Jessica has already mastered $10$ songs. If Jessica can master $2$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Jessica will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Jessica Needs to have at least $50$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 50$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 50$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 2 + 10 \geq 50$ $ x \cdot 2 \geq 50 - 10 $ $ x \cdot 2 \geq 40 $ $x \geq \dfrac{40}{2} = 20$ Jessica must work for at least 20 months.